vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Benjamen Patric Carver
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Town of Hope game, Vista City game. *'Full name:' Dr. Benjamen Patric Ezekiel Carver. Commonly called "Doc" Carver. *'Birthplace:' Garymore, Ireland *'Current Residence:' Vista City, California *'Parents: Father:' Padric Peter O'hanna -- Farmer (deceased) Mother: Mary Barbra O'hanna -- Farmer's wife (deceased) *'Siblings:' Riley, Genna, Joesph, Peter, Him, Martha, Ruth. None lived to maturity. *'Birthdate:' Carver's parents were not educated, he estimates his birth year at 1844. His birthdate has been reset to February 3, 1973 *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 5" 10" *'Weight:' 180 pounds *'Build:' Medium *'Marital status:' Single *'Description:' A fair man with receding hair, he wears a thick mustache connected to his sideburns no beard. He commonly dresses in conservative suits. Always with a vest and tie. His shoes are polished, his appearance immaculate. When in the active practice of medicine he will replace his jacket with a white lab coat. *'Skin coloring:' Fair, slightly ruddy complexion. *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Brown, receding. *'Routine Activities:' Practicing family medicine in Vista City. He remains available to the SIS in an on call position. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Carver is a doctor of medicine, and a Healer, originally of the late 19th century edition, and a Healer. Recently updated to modern practice via rapid education. He had turned those skills to the solving of crime and is now back to the practice of medicine. He is fluent in Irish Gaelic, he has a book understanding of Greek and Latin. Healer is the medical equivalent of doctor, it has the same skill set with added arcane magic. He was divinely gifted this by Julian to spread the practice. *'Financial Status:' He lives on his Doctor's income unburdened with years of debt. While the "antiques" he had made for good starting cash they would not sustain him. He retains a goodly savings of several hundred thousand. Carver is slow to spend money. His needs remain simple. *'Group Affiliations:' Vista City Police Department, Bureau 13. Ane Rapid Education School American Medical Association *'Known Associates:' Members of the VCPD, Micheal Flynn, Julian *'Personality:' A reserved man. He is slow to give an opinion, and tends to use complex words. He speaks with a 19th century cadence. He is private about his person and while polite and friendly enough he is a difficult man to get to know. He does not deal in false familiarity. A too friendly "can I call you Ben" will get a stern "No you many not." He comes across as older than he is by his manner and bearing. He has recently regrown an Irish accent. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Catch up with the hundred odd years he missed out on. The idea of family has crossed his mind. *'Physical/mental Problems:' He has no chronic medical problems. He was shot in the liver as a young man but has recovered. The wound does not trouble him. *'Enemies (And Why):' Generic enemies of society and Bureau 13. Those that would fear his unusual origin. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Displaced in time. Carver is a 19th century man dealing with the 21st century. At times it gives him fits. While a progressive man of 1877, he would be seen as archly conservative today. Law Enforcement: He is bound by the rules of an law enforcement officer. Enlightened: Carver is a practicing member of the Enlightenment Movement. His behavior is constrained by those ethics. He is not one of the gifted. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Born Reilly Padraic O'Hanna in the heart of Ireland. His first hardship, other than being the son of a poor tenant farmer, came during the famine. His family was forced off the land and immigrated to America on a coffin ship. His Father and siblings died on the 90 day trip as typhus swept through passengers and crew alike. He and his Mother landed in New Orleans, to face the prejudices of the day. As a despised Catholic Irish immigrant niggers were the one class below him. He came to hate niggers and nigger lovers with a passion. He grasped that hate for all it was worth. In 1859 his mother died, and he found himself a young man adrift, living hand to mouth, taking what jobs a young man could get. At the start Civil War he enlisted in one of the Confederate irregular bands, one of the lessor known of those bands, but no less deadly and no less irregular. Wounded in a skirmish with Union troops he fell off his horse as they rode away through the night. His loss was unnoticed by his fellows until morning; they took him for dead. He was nearly dead, but a Negro woman calling herself Mamma Rhoda found him lying in the ditch and carried him back to her rude cabin. She nursed him back to health. "I cares not who or what you be fightin' for or abouts. You be one of God's own, and deserve life as much as any man." Long talks through the long days of healing with this woman of deep faith and rock hard convictions turned him from his old hates and prejudices. She even defended him from a patrol of Union soldiers, denying that she had anyone in the cabin but herself. The soldiers figuring that no Negro woman would defend a Rebel left it be. O'Hanna changed his name to Carver. He joined the Union Army just as the war was ending. He fought no battles, but had the uniform, and a record of being a Union soldier as Carver. He schooled the brogue out of his speech moved North and read medicine at the University of Michigan. He even went so far as to abandon the Catholic faith and become a Presbyterian. A huge move for someone of the 19th century. As a Doctor with a discharge signed by no less that Custer himself. He moved west. He practiced in several towns and cities with reasonable success. One of his first patients was a man named Mortimer Cubbens. Mr. Cubbens was suffering septis of the left eye when he came into Dr. Carver's care. The condition was advanced and Carver could do little but make the man comfortable. As one of his last lucid acts Mr Cubbens gifted Carver with his elaborate pocket watch. Carver became known as a progressive doctor. He was an early adopter of Lister's antiseptic methods. As a result he enjoyed an unusually high rate of success in wound care and surgery. He was a circumspect man of upstanding character. Women appreciated his practice. He would treat all persons that came to him equally, no matter their color or nation. Roving eventually landed him in Vista Point California in 1878. Just in time for the bank robbery. Carver was shot in the back of the head by a bullet meant for someone else. Due to The Devil's Watch on his person he was shoved forward in time to the year 2006. Since that time he has gotten rid of the evil watch, come to realize how much the world has changed and taken a position as a police detective in Vista City. Being part of the know he was also inducted into Bureau 13. It's not only weirder than he thought was. It is weirder than he could ever imagine. Carver gritted his teeth and invested heavily in Rapid Education[ learning the history he missed and bringing his medical knowledge up to date. With a modern medical license he has sought to practice again. Carver bought a medical practice in Vista City, lately serviced by Dr. Detier Klaus. He wrote a book on his experiences as a survivor of the Irish Famine and the US Civil War. Both to lay his own ghosts as advised by Micheal Flynn and to inform. He still works with the VCPD on call. Carver had an experience with Julian. A result of that is he came away with the skills of a Healer and a conversion, if you can call it that, to the Enlightenment Movement. He also has a developing friendship with Micheal Flynn, another Irish speaker. Carver returned to his home town in Ireland for a visit. Nothing was the same and of course there were no people that he knew. But in his mind it closed a chapter in his life. He can go back if that pleases him. He also took the opportunity to examine old records for the book he was writing. Carver has been called on several times to deal with people out of time like himself. He gladly aids when he can. *'The Book:' Titled An Irishman's Journey it is an unvarnished first person view of the Irish Potato Famine, the coffin ship journey, and the attitudes of the times and himself, including his movement from prejudice to tolerance. While the book is framed around Carver's autobiography it is as much a slice of the times as a look at the man. He pulls no punches about the place, the attitudes, or himself. He uses the word "nigger", because, as Carver explains: "It was said and it was said every bit as hatefully as it has come to mean. People need to remember that it was said, and why." The book is not sitting well with certain people that would like to romanticize the South and the Confederate cause. Dr. Carver said he didn't write it to make anyone comfortable. He did it because he was a witness, and likely the last witness. Yes the book outs him as part of the weird. Category:VCPD Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Bureau 13 Category:Medicine